


Lab Accident

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Tony was in the communal kitchen when FRIDAY said, "Boss, Mr. Parker had a lab accident."





	Lab Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> This does not follow Endgame canon.

Peter was eighteen, an adult who was fully capable of making his own decisions and responsible enough to live on his own, even if that "on his own" was in a dorm single. He had made a good case for unsupervised lab access whenever he wanted it, including several experiment proposals and plans for creating and tinkering with his own devices for superheroing. And the fact was that Tony agreed with all of it, every word.

It was better that Peter do all of his messing around and experimenting here, at the upstate compound, where FRIDAY could contact Tony at the first hint of trouble, than on campus at his university, where anyone might be able to walk in on him making yet another change to the web fluid or developing knock-out gas or whatever had caught his fancy that day. Tony had genuinely been concerned that Peter was going to get reported because someone thought he was assembling chemical weapons or making a bomb or something else that would get SWAT called on him before Tony could intervene.

Of course Tony said yes. It was much less stressful to have Peter in his personal labs than have FRIDAY constantly monitoring campus security for keywords. She'd still be doing that, but it wasn't as pressing knowing that the actually dangerous stuff was all locked up here and that no one was going to be able to see what the kid was working on.

Technically, the lab access wasn't as unsupervised as agreed, thanks to FRIDAY, but everyone knew FRIDAY had run of the building. It was assumed nowhere was completely unsurveilled, because even the bathrooms had audio access. And it was just common sense that if Peter ran into any sort of serious problem, FRIDAY would call Tony.

Tony was in the communal kitchen when FRIDAY said, "Boss, Mr. Parker had a lab accident."

"How bad?" Tony dropped his mug on the counter and took off at a dead sprint.

"There was a minor explosion. He was blown into the casing of extraterrestrial biological samples. The glass broke. Some of it pierced the skin." FRIDAY listed the damage calmly, cheerfully. "The damage was minor, but traces of one of the samples entered his bloodstream. He's currently washing off what he can in the decon showers, but he's already experiencing symptoms."

"Which sample?" Tony asked, worst case scenarios running through his head. Peter was dying. He was already mostly dead. Tony was going to make it to the showers just in time to watch Peter take his last breath. Peter had already taken his last breath, and Tony was going to find his dead body. "How are his vitals looking?"

"The sample is a tree pollen from PX-374. Mr. Parker's pulse rate is climbing rapidly, but his oxygen saturation is holding steady."

Tree pollen? Why did that sound familiar?

Tony bodily collided with the door to decon and shoved it open. He was confronted with Peter naked under the shower spray, clothes abandoned on the shower floor. Peter's left forearm was bleeding sluggishly, but he looked fine otherwise, rosy-cheeked and energetic. Very energetic. The injury certainly wasn't impeding him any.

Tony remembered why the tree pollen sounded familiar now.

"Ah, Mr. Stark! You, uh, could you turn around, please?"

Tony looked up from where Peter's hand was partially covering his dick—though not in any way hiding it, especially considering that which part was covered varied from second to second—to Peter's face, which was flushed a bright red that was probably only a little down to embarrassment. Tony turned around.

This would probably be a good time to leave. The pollen wasn't lethal. It only made someone feel like they were going to die—and then only if they weren't able to take the problem in hand. Peter definitely had the problem in hand. Tony could hear the wet sounds of Peter's hand continuing to master said problem behind him.

"So." Tony wasn't leaving. If it really bothered Peter, he could stop. Peter wasn't stopping. Ergo, this was all perfectly fine, totally above board. Just two people debriefing in the decon showers while one of them masturbated and the other listened. "Explosion?"

"It was just a little explosion!" Peter protested. "And I mean, if you think about it, it was meant to explode eventually, so it wasn't even a problem."

"Things exploding when you're right next to them is the epitome of a problem." Tony shook his head. "Look, kid. You're smarter than this. You're _better_ than this. You know lab safety protocols and you need to follow them."

Tony sighed. Peter echoed the sound behind him, then followed it up with a moan. Valiantly, Tony kept his eyes on the door in front of him.

"This isn't just me busting your balls," Tony continued. "I care about you and I don't want you hurt. So tell me: what went wrong?"

"It just," Peter whimpered, "went off a little early."

Speaking of going off early—

Peter made an unintelligible noise Tony was never going to be able to unhear. He would forever know what it sounded like when Peter came.

"Why won't it go away?" Peter said after a silence that probably should have been awkward. Peter was too distracted and Tony was too shameless for it to be awkward. Tony was seriously considering turning back around.

"Brief contact exposure can last anywhere from ten minutes to half an hour," Tony said.

"I might have a full half hour of this?" Peter's voice was aghast.

The corner of Tony's mouth kicked up. "Kid, you got that stuff in your bloodstream. You've got a whole lot longer to look forward to. Think the rest of the day, at least."

"I'm going to die," Peter said miserably. "This is going to kill me. There's no way I can jerk off all day without it falling off."

"You don't have to," Tony offered carelessly, like his hands didn't itch with the urge to put them all over Peter's dripping wet body. "And I've always found teamwork makes the time go faster." This was a blatant lie. It really depended on the person. Tony expected time spent with Peter would go very fast, indeed. It usually did, and that was without adding something he desperately wanted into the equation. Tony leavened his lie with the honest truth: "I'm always happy to help you out."

"Would you?" Peter asked hopefully.

Tony's small smile morphed into a sharp grin. He finally, finally turned around.

"Absolutely."


End file.
